yamatofandomcom-20200214-history
Garmillas (species)
The article describes the Garmillas species as depicted in ''Space Battleship Yamato 2199. For the homeworld of the species, see Garmillas. For the species' counterpart in the original Space Battleship Yamato and its sequels, see Gamilas (species). For the similarly named half of the hive mind consciousness in the live action film, see Gamilas (live action film).'' Garmillas, also known as Garmillans, are a sapient humanoid species originating from the planet Garmillas. As the founders of the Great Garmillas Empire, the Garmillas have become the dominant race in the Large Magellanic Cloud and territories beyond. Biology Members of the Garmillas species are most obviously identified by light blue skin. Among some Garmillas, skin color is an important trait distinguishing them from supposedly inferior alien races ("The Point of No Return"). Garmillas have purple blood ("Cosmic Graveyard", "Over the Black Light", "The Forever War"). They also age more slowly than humans, with lifespans well over one hundred years long.Despite having the appearance of a human in his early thirties, Abelt Dessler is recognized at a palace celebration for having led the Great Garmillas Empire for more than a century ("Wish Upon a Star"). Aside from these characteristics, members of the species are nearly identical to humans, from anatomical structure down to the DNA level ("A World I Once Saw"). Both species can eat many of the same foods, and can live comfortably in the same environmental conditions ("A World I Once Saw", "The Star That Is Our Destination"). Culture and Society Many facets of Garmillan society have come to be dominated by the authoritarian Garmillan state. Under the regime of Abelt Dessler, daily life has come to be oriented toward the greater glory of the empire, its policies, and its leaders. Military activity is routine in the capital city of Baleras, with soldiers and warships becoming a regular sight. Children learn from an early age to celebrate and emulate the military that fights to expand the empire's frontiers. The grave markers of deceased civilians, even children, are adorned with the emblem of the empire ("Wish Upon a Star", "What Lies Beyond", "The Star That Is Our Destination"). The Imperial Guard, the empire's secret police force, has contributed to these conditions through pervasive surveillance of the public, and through ideological programs carried out in cooperation with the Ministry of Propaganda[http://ourstarblazers.com/vault/770g_dhjune2013/ Dengeki Hobby, June 2013 (translated July 2013)] ("Out of the Forest of Memory"). The centrality of the empire in Garmillas society is built upon a widespread--but far from universal--belief in the superiority of the Garmillas people over other races ("What Lies Beyond", "The Wolf of Subspace", "The Point of No Return", "Prison Planet 17"). Ironically, Garmillans show great reverence for the alien people and culture of Garmillas' planetary twin, Iscandar, making the planet into what a human observer once described as an "object of worship." Garmillans demonstrate unquestioning respect in their infrequent interactions with the few surviving Iscandarians; this includes use of the ritualized phrase "Rud Iscandar" ("Noble Iscandar")[http://ourstarblazers.com/vault/842/ "Ghale Garmillon! The Language System of Garmillas," by "Hoffnung," in Official Space Battleship Yamato 2199 Garmillas Mecha Book pp. 260-261 (translated by Neil Nadelman)] in welcoming and taking leave ("The Star That Is Our Destination", "One Man's War"). Technology Garmillan civilization has achieved one of the highest levels of technological advancement in its region of space. Even with such accomplishments, the Garmillas have come to rely in part on acquired alien technology, as in the case of the ''Pormelia''-class carrier Official Space Battleship Yamato 2199 Garmillas Mecha Book p. 70. The Aquarius network of subspace gateways, built in the distant past by a long-vanished alien race, has become a key element of the empire's expansion beyond its home galaxy, allowing it to easily transit to and conquest of the Small Magellanic Cloud and parts of the Milky Way ("Out of the Forest of Memory"). Robotics technology appears to have been shared between Garmillas and Iscandar, and Abelt Dessler's quest for closer ties with Iscandar has recently enabled the empire to begin building its own wave motion engines, one of the most potent and potentially destructive sources of energy known to science ("A Clockwork Prisoner", "The Star That Is Our Destination"). Architectural design is relatively uniform throughout the empire. Buildings on the planet Garmillas itself and on the frontier world of Pluto tens of thousands of light years away both have a partially organic look that appears to have been grown as much as built. Many such buildings fill the city of Baleras, and are similar in shape, color, and size ("The Inescapable Trap", "Wish Upon a Star", "One Man's War"). Language :For more details, see Garmillas language. A single spoken and written language is used by all Garmillans. The language bears some similarities to Iscandarian, but time, distance, and circumstances have magnified differences between the two. The Garmillas language has been spread widely with the territorial expansion of the empire, and some portion of the empire's alien subjects have adopted it as their own. Alien languages have had their own influence on it, introducing greater variety and irregularityibid ("We're Off Into the Sea of Stars", "Hades' Twilight"). Religion Concepts of gods and of heaven exist in Garmillas society. Either of them may be invoked by a speaker as communicating to him or her that they must carry out a momentous or difficult action ("Over the Black Light", "Under a Rainbow Sun"). Notes and References Japanese language information ガミラス人 Gamirasu hito Category:Sapient species Category:Life forms Category:Garmillas